Roman Fox: Rewrite
by MadHat886
Summary: The Element Countries have been invaded by the Roman Army. Can the ninjas be able to fight against the greatest military machine the world has ever seen? If you are a fan of super powered characters, plot armor protected protagonists, and rule of cool, then this is not a fic for you. Everyone else, welcome aboard!
1. Landfall

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Landfall –

A sudden storm swept through the Land of Waves, the island was battered by the waves. The storm was nothing like any of the people of the island nation ever experience before. All day and night the storm raged howling over the island as if the storm itself was trying to sink the island itself. The waves and the rain washed through the island as the people huddled in their homes waiting for the storm to past.

The morning finally came with the storm passing the island. A dark hair woman step outside of her home by the sea wondering what kind of damage the house took during the storm. As she looks over the damage the house took during the night she saw her son standing in the doorway staring at something behind her. Turning around she saw what he was looking at, down by the beach near their home was a ship unlike any she has ever seen before.

The ship is a huge ocean going sail powered ship, but it also could be powered by massive oars. Tazuna and her son Inari look upon the massive ship, seeing beyond it are dozens of other ships. The ship main sail has a image of a eagle on it, colored red and gold for the eagle.

!

On the ship -

Standing at the helm of the ship is general Drake of an old house that has given the empire many fine soldiers since the founding. He was chosen to lead the invasion of the eastern continent. He's leading a force of legionaries 10,000 strong to create a beachhead for the floodgates of the Roman army to march through. For it's decided for the old navy sailing ships that were going to be scrap or sold, be used to test the land first. Then once a safe port is made the more advance engine powered ships would come in. (1)

For it's in a war of attrition that the Roman empire with vast reserves and supply lines would be able to outlast just about any army. Because this modern Roman empire is much different from the old one that fell. For old Rome wasn't self sufficient enough to maintain its empire without the looting of a new land. As is often the case with a stable, growing population and economy, Rome faced the difficulties of inflation and, sometimes, too much economic growth, leading to cycles of boom and bust. Which made it the first modern city in her world, while many things were different so many would be the same. As the science of economics wouldn't be developed for a few millennia, Rome found itself unable to cope with the complexities of managing the marketplace. Since the environmental factors fueling Rome's population growth also fueled the populations of the barbarians surrounding the empire, it led to a perfect storm that gradually ate away at Rome and led to its downfall.

But then a woman appeared with a mind unlike any other. She invented a farming machine that could do the work of 10 slaves in the wheat fields that surrounded her home. Which gotten the eye of the emperor of that time and had her create the first factory to make more. Which started a revolution in technology which gave a rebirth of the Empire which became the New Roman Empire. She had insisted that what she's doing isn't magic but science, which looks for a cause for things people just label as an act of god. For when something falls out of the sky isn't a sign from god but a piece of rock. She cause a movement that replaced superstition and fear with logic and clear thinking. Now the only way the church be able to label something a sign of god is if there's no way to explain it. Which the church found hard to do as they couldn't just say a man can part the sea, when it's clear that the spot where the sea had parted is due to the tide going out. The Emperor made it clear that anyone who says that god is talking to them and them alone isn't to be trusted, as branch of the church who's leader said so. Later was shown to be nothing more then a con man who used people's blind belief to become rich, as he said that god would be please with gold being given to the church.

Now after years of rebuilding the empire and retaking lost lands. It's time for conquest of a new land. With the discovery of lands across the sea, the military might of the empire began turning out soldiers and supplies. For two years as information through traders and merchants ships are gathered, the army prepared for the invasion. For the last thing the Emperor wants if to have a failed invasion because they misjudged the people of the new land or there's a plague that's spreading across that land. No once they set foot on the new land they be ready, with weapons and supplies.

Just like the Roman soldiers of old are simple in design and straight to the point. In terms of arms and armament, each legionary carried a gladius, and a rifle. The gladius is the Roman short sword, intended more for thrusting than for slashing. The rifle is the new model that replaced the bolt action one, the M1 Magnes, is a semi-automatic rifle chambered for the .30-06 rifle cartridge. Holding 8 rounds, allowing a single soldier to lay down suppression fire while others reload. They are also equipped with a triangular socket bayonet for close combat. The redesign Tower Shield which was made from layers of wood and metal, is rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield that could protect the whole body of the person using it. The shields could now withstand bullets and forming a shield wall gives both protection and allows the riflemen to attack from safety. Other soldiers are armed with the new Bar M1918 light machine gun or the Perino Model 1908 machine gun, both would lay down a wall of bullets.

In terms of armor, they wore light but strong steel cuirasses (breastplates) over wool padding, hardened leather skirts, and heavy boots. The armor itself consisted of broad ferrous steel strips 'girth hoops' fastened to internal leather straps. The strips were arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards, and they surrounded the torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and back. The upper body and shoulders were protected by additional strips 'shoulder guards' and breast and backplates. The form of the armor allowed it to be stored very compactly, since it was possible to separate it into four sections. The fitments that closed the various plate sections together (buckles, lobate hinges, hinged straps, tie-hooks, tie-rings, etc. The design of the helmet reflected their focus on slashing swordplay, as it protected the top and side of the heads, but not the face. The plumes on some of the helmets are reserved for officers as an identifier of rank.

In a formation it would be like fighting a meat grinder. But the main weakness of the Roman army was that they were only strong when they're in a formation, one on one they weren't that much stronger then other warriors. They also didn't have that much variety of attacks, but then again it worked for them for a very long time.

But with the introduction of the gun, changed all that. For new formations and attack plans have been formed around the new weapon. And they have proven time after time being effected against train warriors skilled with melee weapons. For Sparta was the first land to be taken by the new Roman Empire, their warriors were train from childhood to be warriors. But once their fighting force was slaughtered without a single lost for the Roman's made it clear that the gun is the way of the future of warfare. The gladius is only kept after being remodeled to be more of a tool that can also be used as a weapon. The hilt is designed to counteract the shock of striking a solid object and been fitted with a crossguard, allowing for better maneuverability, and defensive movements. The hilt has also been lengthen and reinforced, for superior grip and ease to wield it.

Drake climb down from the rope ladder being the first Roman soldier to step foot on the new land. He stared at the two natives a mother and her young son. They're the first ones to see what's only the first step to conquering this land known as the Element Countries.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Romans are around World War 1 level tech and weapons, with some more advance techs on the side. Since ninjas have advance medical equipment, while having no idea of what a gun is. Their guns use shell casings which makes them deadly to ninjas. Because they're not single shot guns but repeating action guns, so that a ninja dodging one bullet would have to worry about the other bullets coming out of the gun after the first one. As I don't care how skill the ninja is being shot is still being shot. Anyone who has ever been shot will tell you it's not a simple thing to just pick yourself up afterwards. Those that do, it's only thanks to massive amounts of adrenaline keeping them standing on their feet, but once that fades all the pain comes down a crashing. The ninjas with drugs or chakra will be tougher to take down because of this but enough firepower will bring them down, or the bullet hitting something like their head. And it's not just one person shooting at the ninjas, but many.

!


	2. Rebuilding

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Rebuilding –

Drake walk around the city of Waves as the engineer troops repaired the buildings that had badly needed to be repaired. Boatloads of engineers marched out of the ships carrying tools and equipments onto the disrepair docks. He saw one of the supply carts handing out bags of food to the people of Waves, as they waited in line. Which were taken from Gatuo after, Drake had his soldiers take control of his tower and warehouses on the mainland. Gatuo and his men are being used as slave labor to build the fort, being built on the island. The supplies they kept are being used to help build the fort and to repair the city. Drake knew his orders and the main order is to create a safe port for the rest of the invasion to use. In less then a week they have managed to take control of a native city of this new land.

"How's the bridge?" Drake ask one of the engineers who came to him to give him updates of the projects going on around the city.

"The bridge will be completed before nightfall. We're still getting use to the machines they have and learning to use them. But through our man power we're going to finish the bridge. We're also getting builders to help us in installing electric and connect the water pipes to the city's sewer system," the engineer reported.

"Take it slow we're in no rush," Drake said as the people of Waves are grateful for the Roman's in freeing them from Gatuo's control. "I trust that the men are controlling themselves."

"Yes sir all the men are controlling themselves with the people," the engineer said.

"How's the other fort?" Drake ask.

"The fort on the mainland is going well. We're integrating the buildings of Gatuo into the fort's layout, saving us time and resources," the engineer said.

"Good, I'm sure Governor Crocker is please with the tower?" Drake ask. As with past invasions a governor came along with the invasion to handle daily affairs and help integrate the new conquer land and its people to become apart of the empire.

"Yes she is," the engineer said. "And she's already having talks with the lord of Waves about how best to integrate with the new rule. He doesn't like the idea of becoming apart of an empire but is going along with it."

"Well he doesn't have much choice in the matter. What kind of lord allows things to get this bad in the first place," Drake ask.

"It seems that instead of having standing armies the lords of these lands hire warriors called ninjas to do their fighting. Besides a few guards the most a lord can field is a few hundred soldiers at best. Conquering this country is a simple matter by getting the lords to side with the empire," the engineer said.

"Yes they have more advance technology in some fields then us. But we clearly have the edge in weapons," Drake said.

"Yes but from what, I have heard these ninjas have strange powers they gain by using an energy called chakra,. It sounds like magic back home," the engineer said.

"We'll see how powerful their chakra is. Remember we're Roman's we don't let superstition and fear get the better of us. These ninjas are just a problem that needs a practical solution. We dealt with magic users before and we have taken them down. The first firearms were thought of as magic wands when they first appeared. I'm sure that the men will be surprise by these ninjas but once they understand they're nothing more then people with strange powers. They will understand that they are just people and people who can bleed and die," Drake said. (1)

!

On the Mainland -

Tazuna had been traveling with the ninjas he had hired to protect him from Gatuo's men for the past couple of days. He's worried about the ninjas that have been hired to kill him, making him think of his daughter and grandson back home. What he didn't expect was a new city to be standing where Gatuo's base stood. What was a tall building surrounded by warehouses was an instant town of thousands, streets of tents and open squares piled high with supplies. Some of the tents were huge, the field hospital had gone up first, complete with prefabricated board floors. Thousands labored, digging ditches and pit latrines till the plumbing could be installed, throwing up the ramparts of earth and timber forts, and a steep beam and ditch around the whole camp. A pontoon wharf extending out into the harbor was nearly ready, and when it was the freighters could unload directly onto handcarts and wagons.

The job of the soldiers who will lived in the forts being built in Waves was to uphold law and order among the local populations. From what he has seen of some of the forts being built they would be like small towns, some would covered up to fifty-four acres of land. Inside the soldiers would have everything that they would needed, housing, food supplies, workshops, stables, offices, baths and a medical center. It be a fully functional town within the fort and a town would likely spring up outside the walls in a few months.

"This wasn't here when, I left," Tazuna said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It wasn't?" Naruto ask as he and the other younger ninjas stared at the fort being built and the strange people building it.

"This is trouble," Kakashi said as he took in the information he could from what he's seeing. The Hokage will need to know all that he can give him. This is an army a foreign army judging from their looks and their clothing. He could see that some of them are much bigger then the average person standing around 6 foot.

The fort has a donkey powered mill fueled by the grain taken from the warehouse taken from Gatuo. And a slaughter house for the animals from the farms and the animals they had brought with them, mostly pigs. An army has to eat every day and knowing that the supply train from the harbor would be hard to maintain for a large army they would have to take provisions from the surrounding land. But with the warehouses with supplies that Gatuo had they're well stock for now.

The wall is wooden but some of the walls have been replaced by cement walls. Soldiers are hard at work replacing the temporary wooden wall with a stone one that offers better protection. Look out towers have already been set up with guards on the look out on them. Kakashi could make out that there are men and women soldiers making up the army.

The camp inside the walls had an orderly layout like some of the army camps he has seen before, and the absence of stink and ordure. The smells of cooking fires, a whiff of livestock as soldiers worked around the camp drifted on the wind. Rows of small khaki-colored tents, some larger ones, for the officer quarters, that lay on the side of a small central square, in front of the main building that was Gatuo base. The buildings that were already there were integrated into the layout of the camp, with all the buildings being used for one thing or another by the soldiers. Kakashi notice that there weren't any camp followers in sight, all of the armies he has seen and read in history books always had some camp followers around to maintain the camp while the army rested or waited for the battle. Then he understood that all of the soldiers here were expected to be able to maintain the camp themselves without any camp followers. And that they will be able to move at a fast speed unlike other armies that weren't ninja because they didn't had to slow down for the camp followers to catch up. And from the wooden buildings they're setting up to replace the tents they were planning on staying for awhile. (2)

"Halt," a squad of 7 soldiers shouted out as they march towards the ninja group.

"What do we do?" Sakura ask her teacher.

"Wait and see," Kakashi said not wanting to start anything till he knows more.

"Old man are you Tazuna?" the lead soldier ask.

"Yes that's me," Tazuna answers.

"I am Corporal Sacral. Your daughter ask for us to be on the look out for you. The engineers have completed your bridge ahead of the time table," the lead soldier said.

"Completed my bridge? What about Gatuo?" Tazuna ask taken aback from the sudden information.

"He and the surviving men of his group have been put to slave labor on building the fort on the island. Your daughter should be at her home and has been waiting for you to return," Sacral said.

"So much for our job," Naruto said causing Sacral to look closely at him and the other members of the group.

"Are you four ninjas?" Sacral ask.

"Yup," Naruto answers.

"You dope," Sasuke said.

"We're ninjas of the Leaf Village," Kakashi said seeing there's no point in hiding it.

"The general will want to meet with your group," Sacral said. "We will escort you to him."

"Sure," Kakashi said as this would allow him to learn about these strange soldiers. He noticed the weapons they carry, they look like spears but the blades are connected to hollow tubes.

"Wait who are you," Tazuna ask.

"We're the Legionaries of the Roman Empire. And Land of Waves is now part of the empire," Sacral answers.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The ninjas will have the advantage of their chakra but as the Roman's fight them the fear they inspired will fade. The summons are powerful but enough bullets will kill them. They're still living beings and they do bleed, so if they're shot enough times they will fall. As their size just makes them a bigger target. And unlike the Godzilla monsters they can't take the same kind of pounding as them. As in my other fic 'A Soldier From Another World' the summons and tail beast are powerful but with modern weapons they can be taken down.

2 - The main advantage that the Roman army has over the ninja villages is that they are better trained and have discipline that the ninjas can't match. The discipline of legionaries is absolute. In combat, they obey every order without question and if needed, will gladly sacrifice their lives if needed. The reason for this is simple: punishment for failure is severe. Legionaries that fail will be lucky if they escape with their lives. Those that fail will often be crucified or hacked to pieces by their fellow soldiers. It is also possible that the general will invoke decimation, where every tenth legionary will be beaten to death by his comrades as punishment. This is base on the real life Roman Army and this is the reason why they're the model for modern armies. Compared to the ninjas who are use to fighting one on one battles not mass fighting that the Roman army is train to fight and fight together. Which means while a ninja is fighting against one soldier another will attack from the ninja's blind spot. And the Ninjas are strike teams which aren't for fighting a regular army but get in and out before they're attack. And jutsus need to have hand signs to be done before they can be used, which won't be a free action in my fic, a soldier seeing a ninja making hand signs for a jutsu will be shot before they complete the hand signs. As more powerful the jutsu the more complex the hand signs are judging from the time it takes for them to be used in the anime. A bullet takes less time to be fired then the fastest hand signs can be made.

!


	3. Planning

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Planning –

In the yard of the still being built fort of Waves, a female commander made her way to the tents of a squad of soldiers. After the rebirth of the empire many things have changed, one of them being women being allowed to serve in the army. As it was a woman who planted the seed of the rebirth. Women in the army have proven that they're as tough as men and are able to do what it takes to get missions done. And are found in every ranking in the army. (1)

Shasti was an incredibly sexy and stately warrior who could not fail to turn heads. Radiating a commanding aura, this woman of twenty-six made them feel very much like a small child when next to her beguiling beauty. An immaculately chiseled pale face was framed by locks of hair the hue of fresh fallen snow, contrasted with cold, piecing golden eyes and full, pouty lips that took on an ashen red color. Her soft pallid hair, wondrously devoid of any evidence of either travel or battle, was tied together into a long simple braid that traveled down the base of her back. A black eye-patch graced Shasti's left eye, intricately monogrammed with golden trimming and only served to amplify rather than detract from the experienced warrior's already considerable allure. The fitted banded mail that she wore accentuated the woman's curves and familiarity with battle, whose movements were still graceful and swift despite the armor's riveted protective plates. Everything about the captain's looks and demeanor commanded admiration but that was not all. Those who had the opportunity to witness Shasti abilities with her twin sabers strapped to her back, earning her respect and esteem as one whose skills matched or exceeded even their own.

In her line of work combat has become a bit dull. With the newer guns and sniper units to take out important targets. Many combat encounters are usually just bombing a village or just starving people into submissions by sealing off an area. The warfare she craves to see only happens in stories or those new moving pictures that's catching on back in the empire. Her sword skills are great but in the ever changing world of the Roman Empire the days of sword play is over. With the new gatling guns that can be carried instead of having to mount it, made people like her unneeded. But here in this new land where guns are a unknown element, her skills would come to play. Because in close combat especially in a middle of a group of enemies, they would have to be careful not to hit one of their own by mistake. While she can hit anyone she wants. (2) It's one of the reasons why soldiers still carry a gladius. As the newer model which turn it into a slashing single edge blade, is useful as a tool rather then a weapon. (3)

As she nears the tents she sees two of the young soldiers under her command. A pair of young soldiers a woman and a man, carried a wooden crate of can foods. One thing that hasn't changed since ancient times it that an army marches on their stomachs. With the introduction of processed meat and canning, food could be kept longer before spoiling. The young woman was a dark redhead; her hair was actually closer to orange than red. There was a smug look in her olive eyes and on her rounded, peach-colored face. While the blonde man is having trouble keeping up with the young woman's pace.

"Corporal Ron are you having trouble keeping up with Sergeant Kim?" Shasti ask addressing them by their ranks.

"No," Ron grunted.

"It's a good thing you're good with the cannons," Kim said.

"What can we do for you?" Ron ask.

"The general is entertaining some ninjas," Shasti said. "And he's been planning on sending a scouting party in learning about one of the ninja villages. My unit is the one who's going to go."

"About time you have a mission since you became a Decanus," Kim said.

"Yes it is. I want you to spread the word for the unit to get ready to travel," Shasti said.

"We're on it," Ron said.

"Good and make sure they eaten first. Who knows how far we will have to go," Shasti said. Like many of the Legionaries she has fatten up on the journey across the sea. As the most reliable supply train in their eyes is around their waists.

!

In the Legion Headquarters -

General Drake treated the 4 Leaf ninjas to a meal with him. The ninjas were surprise of one of the eating utensils, the fork. He learned that the people of this land eat using sticks like the Eastern Empire of China. Drake sees the blonde kids stuffing himself with the pork chops and pork ribs. Meat it seems a luxury for only those who can afford it. Unlike back in the Empire where the introduction of factory like farms to mass breed farm animals for the demand for meat. With the factory like farms mass production of food gave raise to an increase population and many of the people who grew up afterwards are much stronger, taller, and healthier then the older generations.

"Your empire is expanding its boarders?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes we have expanded as far as we can back home without causing a war with our allies or other kingdoms. We're now in a state of peace with the other countries that has allowed us to advance in all fields. With the discovery of this land your people name the Element Countries, has gotten people excited back home. But don't think we're here to burn your village to the ground. We Romans have a long history of expanding without much bloodshed. Many rulers like the Lord of Waves agreed to join the Empire, they still rule as they have before it's just now they're apart of something bigger then they were before. Were still setting ourselves up before we can make arrangements to meet the lords of the Element nations to see if a deal can't be agreed upon," Drake explains.

"So your people won't need to fight," Kakashi said seeing how clever these Romans are. If they convince the lords of the lands to expect the rule of the Romans, then the Romans in turn wouldn't even have to fight to take over.

"Besides the fight against Gatuo's men we haven't seen any action. You see, I don't mind fighting to the death, but if there's another way, I'm willing to take it. In fact many lands that are now part of Rome had peacefully agreed to merged into the empire. And many have benefited thanks to our industrial capacity and safety that we provide. I understand that here you ninjas are sometimes hired to handle bandits. Well besides small gangs that pop up now and then our lands are bandit free," Drake said.

"Really?" Sakura ask.

"Then how do you army guys get paid?" Naruto ask thinking that they're paid like ninjas who are paid through the missions they complete. As he doesn't really know about armies.

"They aren't paid like us," Sasake said. "They're like the guards of lords."

"You can think of us in that way. You see we're a professional army, and once you sign up you serve for 25 years. A legionary's basic pay is 900 denarius, silver pieces per year. Some pay is held back for food and equipment, pension, and funeral savings. The balance is paid out roughly every three months. The pay before the industrial revolution was 300 but the pay was raised for inflation," Drake explains.

"Is being a soldier cooler then being a ninja?" Naruto ask.

"In the army you learn skills and are well taken care of. Not only do you earn money, you traveled with the legion to far off lands, and could comfortably retire after your service. Mostly the soldier's life is dull as we haven't had any real fighting for years now. We soldiers are mostly put to work in rebuilding the roads or new ones. We soldiers are the labor force called upon when a building project is needed to be built quickly. Like the bridge took us only a few days to build it," Drake said.

"Wait you're a labor force too?" Kakashi ask.

"We can't just train and train to be soldiers you know. We learned that lesson from the Spartans. They had the most grueling training from hell that we have ever seen. For you see from the very moment a Spartan male is born he is judge by an elder if he's healthy and strong enough to be a Spartan. If he isn't he would be drop down a cliff. And it just got harder from there. They were in their time the finest warrior race you could think of. For the only thing a Spartan male knows is how to be a warrior and nothing else," Drake said. (4)

"What happen to them?" Sakura ask.

"The only reason why they could maintain a warriors way of life is because they had enslaved another village to do the work needed for them to survive. And the fact that most of the boys are killed off at an early age because they couldn't survive the brutal training and their low birth rates. Left them unable to rebuild their forces after a defeat. As losing around 500 men destroyed their fighting force. Now what's left of them put up mock plays of the training and rituals that they were once famous for. Which is why since then no nation has tried to copy them as in the long term it would only lead to ruin," Drake explains seeing a twitch in the leader of the ninjas eye.

"You don't say," Kakashi said. He realized that if the Romans do indeed take over then many ninja clans would find their skills worthless. Unless they could make a living outside of being ninjas there be little use for them.

"I'm going to send a small number of my soldiers back with you. Their mission is to setup a small outpost in the Land of Fire and get in contact with the fire lord. And here's payment for this escort mission," Drake said handing Kakashi a small chest of 400 silver coins.

"Thanks but I need to send a message first back to the village," Kakashi said looking over the coins. They're different from the money here but they're still made out of silver.

"Yes it has been a long journey for your group. You can stay for awhile and rest before going. One of the soldiers outside can show you where your group can stay till then," Drake said.

"Thanks for the meal," Naruto said as he follows the others out the door.

Drake waited for them to have been gone for a few minutes before getting up. He walks over to one of the side rooms and opens the door. Inside the room laying on a bed is Zabuza and next to him is Haku his young ward.

"Zabuza those ninjas are the same ones who you attack?" Drake ask.

"Yes they are," Zabuza said still recovering from his wounds. The Roman doctors aren't as skilled as the medical ninjas but they know how to treat wounds.

"Will the Leaf ninjas be any trouble?" Drake ask.

"They might as they will see you Romans as a threat to their livelihood. A ninja who has train since birth to be a ninja will have trouble in finding a new way of life. You have shown me what your weapons can do. While we're better train, it matters little. I'm skilled enough to fight off four ninjas at once, but against four of your soldiers. It would just take one lucky shot to kill me. And those cannons, being able to hit miles away, would be able to destroy a ninja village without you ever having to enter the walls. They will fight back and many will die on both sides. But unlike us you can easily rebuild from a lost on a scale that would destroy the fighting force of a ninja village," Zabuza said.

"How many ninjas are there in a village?" Drake ask.

"The most that a ninja village can field is around 10,000 but that's counting all the ninjas the old the young, the ones who aren't trained for combat," Haku said.

"The only power, I have seen that would give us trouble is the Genjustu you have shown me," Drake said.

"Your people can't use chakra so there be no defense against it," Haku said.

"Tell me how many runaway ninjas are there?" Drake ask.

"Why?" Zabuza ask.

"Because, I would like to hire them or any clan of ninjas who might like to join the Roman army," Drake said.

"You're going to hire ninjas and clans to fight with you?" Haku ask.

"It's one of the reasons why we're so good at expanding," Drake said. (5)

"I know some clans and ninjas who are willing to join you," Zabuza said thinking of how many people back in his village who wanted out.

"Good once you have recovered please get in contact with them. Oh yes another thing, I understand that your sword is able to dispell chakra right in any form it takes?" Drake ask.

"Yes it does," Zabuza answers.

"Are there any defenses against something like that which would allow someone to use chakra?" Drake ask.

"No. There are prisons and ninjas who are trained in sealing off chakra to keep ninjas from using chakra. The only time someone regains chakra is when the seals on the prison or the seals on the ninjas are broken," Zabuza said.

"Good," Drake said.

"Good?" Zabuza ask.

"Chakra has another name from where I come form. And how you described how chakra works and that scroll you showed me of chakra pathways. Magic is just another name for chakra," Drake said.

"So you know how to handle people who can use chakra?" Haku ask.

"Yes, back before Rome had it's rebirth my land was in consent warfare with powerful magic users ruling ever shifting kingdoms. Instead of fighting magic with magic by training our own magic users. We simply put all of our efforts in learning how to seal away magic from the magic users. Pulling out the root of the problem," Drake said.

"Wait you learn how to seal away chakra?" Zabuza ask.

"Yes we created a weapon that once used will seal the magic or chakra away from anyone. It even worked on the creatures that magic users summons to fight for them, getting rid of their powers and intelligence leaving them as just animals. The only magic users left in Rome are the ones who are working with us," Drake said. (6)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Roman Ranks

Private- the backbone of the legionaries.

Corporal - helps keep the lower rank soldiers in line.

Sergeant - lower rank officer is the one who leads a conturbenium of 8 soldiers.

Decanus - are legionaries who display leadership potential consistently in the field or in training. A Decanus has the authority to run small camps as well as act as a deputy for the local centurion. They command a unit of 16 soldiers.

Vexillarius - are the standard bearers that carries the vexillum, a military standard displaying the emblem of the Legion. The Vexillarius provide troops with a rallying point and morale during heated exchanges, but rarely are seen in combat.

Centurion - serve as field commanders during major operations. They are often appointed to their position through years of dedicated service and their martial prowess reflects the rigors they have endured. They command a century of 80 soldiers.

Prefect - officer in charge of keeping the fort or main camp running smoothly.

General - commands the one of the legions.

Legate - the commander of the Roman army that answers to the Emperor.

2 - That the only reason why conservation of ninjutsu fails. Because people have to be careful not to hit their own in a crowded fight. It's the reason why police and army personal don't just fire wildly when there's someone in the middle of their group. Because a misfire could kill one of their own.

3 - The new model of the gladius is that of a machete.

4 - In 'Deadliest Warrior' a Spartan beats a ninja hands down.

5 - One of the reasons why the Roman's were so good in conquering lands is that they're smart enough to get some natives to their side. Either for money or for power, people native to the new land join the Romans. The auxiliaries of the army are made up of none Roman citizens and when they're in a new land they would gather native people or tribes to join their side. And they don't just go out on the attack but try to talk people into joining them, which means there will be clans and villages who are weaker then the other villages who will join the Romans.

6 - The Romans have weapons that can just seal off chakra from anything. Like how Blood Prison had seals to keep the ninja prisoners from using their chakra to escape. Which leaves the ninjas powerless against soldiers who are armed with guns. Like in my other fic 'Broken'.

!


	4. Reality Ensues

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reality Ensues –

In their quarters in the Roman camp, Kakashi sat with his team. The room is the guest room in the General's house that's been built. The building style is much different from what he's use to. There are some lights but it looks like they're still installing them and the water system. Hearing one of the soldiers who are installing the pipes saying it's not like back home, with all the lights. Made him realized that where the Romans came from electrical lights is uncommon. Or the soldier came from a place that isn't as developed as other places. Which is true around here as well. Then he heard someone saying to hook up the generator to the power gird, which made him realized that instead of using chakra seal to power their lights they use generators like some places who didn't want to hire seal masters to power their villages. (1)

"What you kids think of the Romans?" Kakashi ask the kids. The boys have already claimed their beds while Sakura would have a room to herself.

"They're trouble," Sasake said.

"I like them," Naruto said.

"They are full of themselves but, I guess that comes from them having a good track record," Sakura said.

"And what do you think of the soldiers?" Kakashi ask.

"They got cool uniforms," Naruto said.

"Their armor looks strong and but tough to get through in a fight. But they be slower then we are. But they do have numbers on their side. They be like ants taking on something much bigger then they are. It doesn't matter how many of them are killed there are more where they came from," Sasake said remembering the lesson in class that even for a ninja a large number of bandits can still kill a ninja of any rank.

"And those strange weapons they carry. Those hollow shafts with a spear point connected to the side. I never seen any weapon like that before," Sakura said.

"Me neither. All the soldiers carry them or what, I think is a small scale one on their belts. They do carry swords and shields but I think they're not their main weapons. Those strange shafts are," Kakashi said.

"We can take them," Sasake said.

"But aren't they trying to talk with the lords first to see if there isn't a peaceful way to expand first?" Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto is right and we did get paid to escort some soldiers to see the Fire Lord," Sakura said.

"Yes we already been paid and it would look bad if we refuse it. The fire lord will want to learn about the Roman Empire and will not think kindly of us if we tried to keep him from meeting with them. Not to mention starting something when the Romans want to talk things out first. These Romans are playing smart. If they get the lords to agree to join the Empire then there be little that we of the Hidden Villages be able to do. Besides rebelling which would make us a rouge village, And villages that goes rouge will have all funding, trade, and missions be cut. We would have to make do with what we can make and supply for ourselves," Kakashi said.

"My families store imports most of our goods," Sakura said.

"Yes so you can all see were we stand," Kakashi said.

"We just be friendly with them then," Naruto said.

"Watch your steps around them. We still have no idea how powerful they are," Kakashi said.

!

Around the Roman Fort on the Mainland -

Sasori and Deidara stood on top of a tall tree that gave them a good view of the massive fort being built. They had heard rumors of a foreign army landing on the shores of Waves. Being near they decided to see if the rumors are true.

"Well this is something new," Sasori said.

"Around 5,000 or more by my guess," Deidara said.

"There's another fort on the island. We should go and see what else there is to these foreigners," Sarori said.

"Yes we should while we're here," Deidara agreed with him. Both of them disappeared as they used a speed jutsu to reach the island that's now connected to the mainland.

!

At the island fort -

Governor Crocker walk down the hallway followed by her guards to see general Drake. She find she enjoys being with him. As both of them are around the same age of their late 30s. But she kept herself fit and is a quite the eye catcher for her age group. She still has a flaming red hair of her youth and spark. General Drake on the other hand is a grizzly old soldier who started in the army as a young teen straight out of school just like his father before him. Hard tough looks that of a soldier but there are women who find those things eye catching. And the fact that with this new land to add to the empire, will make him a rich man.

The orders are to add the different lands to the empire either by peaceful means or by force. She's for going for more peaceful means like they did with Waves. The army took down Gatuo's operations, taking everything he has, giving some of the loot to the people of Waves. Mostly food and other supplies that they're in short supply of and badly need. Crocker is having the army help get the village of Waves to get back on its feet, to show the rest of the lands that there are benefits for having them around. She let the lord of Waves to keep his rule of the land but made it clear he has to answer to her now. As she pointed out that he did very little to solve the problem that plagued his land for a very long time and the people of his lands might want to overthrow him. The main thing that all rulers are expected to do is to protect their subjects which the wave lord failed to do.

While looting a village would gain riches, but it be only for a short term time. While having the rule of a non looted village would earn them money and other resources on the long term. They learned that from the Old Empire. But they did have a fresh batch of slaves now, being made up of Gatuo's men. They're being kept a close eye on by the soldiers as they're made to work in building the forts. And once the second wave comes they can be brought back to the empire and be sold off. Which would go to the bonuses of the soldiers who survive this invasion. (2)

"There are four ninjas from a Leaf village here," a man said appearing out of nowhere. He's dress in furs and wears a helmet made out of a stags skull.

"I heard they can use power called chakra. Is it like your magic Frank?" Crocker ask.

"Don't compared their tricks to my magic," Frank said. He's a druid who's employed with Crocker's household. Druids had a rebirth during the New Empire but didn't had the same strength as they had once before. The magic they have is mainly healing, creating barriers or placing curses. Some higher grade druids can use elements to fight for them. But most of the magic is just a light show without anything behind it. With antimagic weapons many magic users were hunted down and for magical rulers over thrown. The magic users now are the ones who survived or had joined with the Romans. Which thanks to a secret way the magic users on the side of the Romans are protected from the antimagic weapons. (3)

"Well there are more of the running around then you druids. So it must be easier to learn," Crocker said.

"Easier to learn doesn't mean better," Frank said.

"As you say," Crocker said. "Since you're here how about teleporting me to where general Drake is?"

"There no need to waste magic like that," Frank said. "He's out in the court yard with the ninjas."

"Why?" Crocker ask.

"He wants to see what skills they have," Frank answers.

!

Courtyard -

Kakashi found himself standing in the middle of the court yard to test out his fighting skills. His students are sitting at the sidelines as Drake said that while child soldiers are used, he doesn't like to see young children fighting for adults. So instead he be fighting. He's still wounded from his fight with Zabuza, but he has to make a good impression. He knows he mustn't show weakness in the face of these Romans. Make them think that even if he's weaken he's still strong enough to take the best of them.

"You'll be fighting against Jax," Drake said sitting along with some of the officers to see the skills of a ninja in action.

Kakashi eyed his foe. He's a large man who's wearing the same armor as every soldier he has seen. He's armed with a spear and a short sword. He also carries a large tower shield that could cover his whole body. Kakashi hasn't fought many people who uses shields as most of the warriors around here with two hand weapons. (4)

"The rules are simple you must stay in the courtyard. If you leave the grounds of the yard you lose the match. You also can't injure and bystanders or use any object outside either," Drake said.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are," Kakashi said.

"As, I am," Jax said.

"Begin," Drake said.

Kakashi threw some kunis at Jax, only for his attacks to be deflected off the shield. Kakashi used a shadow clone jutsu creating two clones of himself. Jax stood his ground defending himself with his shield eyeing the clones. One of the clones darted forward only for it to be impaled by Jax's spear. Leaving him open to the other two Kakashis. Jax acting quickly slams his shield into the Kakashi coming at his side and head butting his helmet covered head into the one in front of him. All three clones puff away.

"You're skilled," Kakashi said having seen the Samurais in action before. They're skilled enough to fight against ninjas and hard to fight even for him.

"Kakashi you lose the match," Drake said shocking the Leaf ninjas.

"Wait why?" Sakura ask.

"Because he's standing on the roof of that building," Drake pointed out as Kakashi had indeed is standing on the roof a one of the buildings that lined the yard. "He's out of the yard so he loses."

"But it was just getting good," Naruto said.

"He broke the rules," Drake said.

Kakashi was about to say something when he sense danger behind him. He jump off the roof in time as a explosion rip the roof off. Stepping out of the smoke is Sasori and Deidara who have been watching.

"You're Sasori and Deidara," Kakashi said recognizing the two ninjas.

"Yes and we're here for the 9 tail fox that's inside the blond kid in the orange jumpsuit," Sasori said.

"What?" Sasake and Sakura said as they stared at their teammate.

"We were just looking around to gather information on this foreign army but since we found one of our targets here. We decided to just take him while we're here," Deidara said.

"You and what army?" Naruto shouted out.

"Since you ask," Sasori said as he summons his puppets in the likeness of himself. Dozens of his puppets now filled the yard.

"Kids get out of here, I hold them off," Kakashi shouted. He knows he's no match for them but he can hold them back long enough for the kids to escape.

"Hold it right there," Drake said holding one of those small tube like weapons in his hand and a staff with a glass orb on top of it. Around him alerted by the bomb blast are dozens of soldiers all carrying those strange weapons.

"You think you and your army can beat us?" Sasori chuckles.

"We're strong enough to take on a hidden village just the two of us," Deidara adds.

"Really?" Drake ask in surprise as he looks towards Kakashi.

"They're S rank ninjas you're no match for them," Kakashi said walking backwards keeping his eyes on the two ninjas in front of him till he's side by side with Drake.

"This isn't none of my business but you two made it when you bomb one of my buildings," Drake said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Deidara smirks.

"Neither do you," Drake said as he slam the butt of the staff he's holding on the ground that caused the orb on top of it to glow red.

All at once all the chakra users around Drake found themselves cut off from chakra. It wasn't like it's being suppressed like a seal place on them to prevent them from using chakra. Their chakra was simply gone like one of their limbs was just cut off, leaving them with no chakra at all. Sasori and his puppets all fell over, for chakra was the only reason why Sasori was even alive. Deidara still in shock was tackled by several soldiers who quickly overpowered him and beat him till he was knock out.

Naruto let out a scream as the seal placed on him broke open now that there was no chakra anymore. To Kakashi shock both Minato and Kushina came out of the seal, along with the fox. Because both of them had sealed away part of their souls inside Naruto if the seal was in danger of breaking to calm their son down, without chakra anymore their souls became flesh and blood once freed from the seal. And both of them are just as they were when they did the sealing, and are also naked. The fox on the other hand without chakra became nothing more then a giant mindless fox of flesh and bones.

The fox finding itself someplace unknown and without a self aware mind, reacted like a normal animal. It panic and began running around trying to get away, as well as snapping it's jaws at the small creatures around it. Gun fire roared throughout the fort hitting the giant fox causing it pain, followed by cannon fire. The artillery emplacements for the fort were still being built but there are plenty of QF 1-Pounders the 37 mm automatic quick firing cannon, field guns, heavy machine guns, artillery trucks, and the warships in the harbor using their cannons. The fox was torn to pieces by the cannon shells and with one of them hitting it in his eye and exploding inside it's skull, the fox was killed before it could do more damage to the fort. (6)

"This is a surprise," Drake said looking over at the massive dead body of the fox.

Then he turned to the ninjas who are in shock seeing a man and a woman appearing like the fox did. The man and the woman are being covered up and taken to the medical station, with the ninjas following. The other ninja, Deidara was being dragged away to the prison for questioning. Drake look around the fort seeing soldiers running around to help the injured and to clear the dead away. The fox had ran around smashing into buildings and snapping at anything near it before it was finally killed.

"Drake what happen?" Crocker ask walking up to him.

"It seems that this land have giant animals like how magic users in the past use to be able to summon before the wands were made. But at least we now know that they can be depowered of magic leaving them much weaker and easier to kill," Drake said.

"And those two adults that came with it?" Crocker asked.

"Have no idea but I will find out," Drake said.

"And what do we do with that?" Crocker ask pointing to the dead fox.

"We'll be having lots of fox meat to last us for a good while," Drake said.

"Just have this mess cleaned up," Crocker said shaking her head as she left for the quite of her privet quarters.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Romans do have indoor plumbing and electrical lights but the ninjas use chakra to power theirs. And for people who don't make it as a ninja who can still know how to use chakra they instead become seal users, who create seals to power lights. With some exceptions here and there in places that don't want to deal with ninjas. As even with well playing missions a ninja village couldn't make all of its money on that alone. But everyone needs power and water and it be a steady income for seal users.

2 - Slavery in the New Roman Empire is much the same as the old system. There are ways to become a slave, one is by committing a crime, another is a way to pay off your dept if you can't pay it. Another is when an upraising or new land is taken takes place and is put down, the surviving people are sold as slaves. Another is being born as a slave. The slave system of Rome is harsh but nothing compared to what came later. As the old system of slavery only had two major slave revolts, while what came later in the New World had a bakers dozens. Slavery is normal thing in Rome as their values is completely different from modern ones.

The laws that came into being during the Old Empire like in real life, in general were treated better during the empire than during the Republic. The laws prevent inhumane treatment of slaves and later in the Empire slaves were even allowed to take their masters to court. Slaves were not necessarily condemned to lifelong service, they could be emancipated. Manumission could occur in several ways, they could buy their freedom from their owner, the owner could release a slave from service upon the master's death, or the owner could choose to willingly free the slave while he or she was still alive, perhaps as a reward for good service. Former slaves are freemen. Those who are made into slaves for crimes usually don't get their freedom.

3 - The Romans have magic users but they're rare as it takes even longer for magic users to learn how to be able to use magic then being able to use chakra, as they don't have generations of selected breeding for chakra use. And then there's the antimagic weapons used to depower magic users leaving them helpless.

4 - When, I think about it. Not many weapon using fighting styles in Japan uses shields to fight with. The armors that, I have seen don't include a shield. Shields in a warrior using it in battle and not as cover to hide behind while firing a long range weapon.

5 - Sasori and Deidara like many anime and manga village are proud of their fighting skills. Thinking that because of that they can take on anyone. Which left them totally expose when they step into a fight with the Roman when they had no idea of the weapons that they use or how powerful they are. In my fic ninjas can move at super speed, but unless they use a speed jutsu they will still be hit by a bullet. And all members of the Akatsuki can be killed by gun fire, some will just take a bit longer to kill then others.

6 - Seeing that this isn't Godzilla, the giant summons and demons won't be able to laugh off being hit by cannon fire. They're still flesh and blood and can be killed. Especially once they no longer powered by chakra and losing their minds becoming mindless animals.

!


	5. Clean Up

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or anything else that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Clean Up –

Kakashi stared out of the window of the medical building, watching as the soldiers cleaned up the mess the fox did to the fort. The fox is smaller then he remembers but of course the last time he saw the fox, the fox was fully powered with chakra and not flesh and blood that resulted in the fox being the size of a whale or a large ship. He could see the fox which is crawling with people who at first took pictures of the fox before people wearing aprons and carrying butcher tools appeared. The personal are those who have worked as whalers and are use to dealing with large carcasses. They began first skinning the fox and chopping off it's tails, before they began gutting it. Slabs of meat were being carted off by soldiers to be placed into freezers or be used for cooking. There are also villagers of Waves being given slabs of meat for free, with such a large body the meat the Romans had to work fast before rot sets in.

He and his team are waiting outside the room that Minato and Kushina have been taken into. Naruto was also in another room next door being treated as well, the seal being broken as it was caused his entire chakra network to be completely destroyed. Kakashi had never heard of anyone ever surviving having their entire chakra system destroyed but then again all of their chakra are sealed off when it happen. Even now he couldn't feel anything related to chakra, he asked about it and the effects will last a couple of hours. Sasake and Sakura haven't spoken since the seal broke, both of them lost in deep thought of what just happen.

"What are they doing?" Sakura ask seeing some Romans taking the bones of the fox away.

"They're cataloging the bones so that they can assemble them later. It be a nice display back in the empire," a incredibly sexy and stately woman dress in Roman office uniform said walking up to them.

"Hello," Sakura said awkwardly as she feels uneasy seeing the older woman in front of her, making her very aware how much growing up she still has to do.

"My name Shasti and I have some questions about those two people who were sealed with the fox," the woman said.

"Minato and Kushina Namikaze, their Naruto's parents," Kakashi said shocking Sakura and Sasake hearing the news. He knows that there's no hiding it once both of them wake up. Both of them will be wanting to know where their son is.

"And the giant fox was one of the tailed demons. That are normally made out of chakra but it seems that sealing off chakra turns them into flesh and blood, which makes them easier to kill," Shasti said.

"Yes both Naruto's parents sealed the fox inside Naruto," Kakashi said.

"What was that thing general Drake used?" Sasake ask.

"It's called a Power Sealer. They were made to seals away magic no matter how powerful they are, which works on chakra too. But don't worry the one general Drake used only last a couple of hours," Shasti said. (1)

"So that's why the seal broke and the fox became a normal but giant fox," Kakashi said.

"At least when they all wake up. Naruto and his parents can catch up," Sakura said.

"That's be unwise," Frank the druid said walking up to the group. "I'm Frank a druid who use magic or what you people call chakra. And if the boy Naruto suddenly is able to use chakra in his state he will die. He needs to stay here with a power sealer keeping him from using chakra till he completely recovers."

"What?" Sakura ask.

"She's right. I heard of ninjas dying because of their chakra system being destroyed but looks like because his chakra is sealed off, Naruto is the only reason why still alive. But his parents won't be happy about it," Kakashi said.

"I'll tell them when they wake up," Shasti said.

!

Elsewhere -

General Drake after dealing with the aftermath of the rampage that the fox caused step back into the room where Zabuza and Haku are staying in.

"So one of the tail demons ended up showing up here of all places," Zabuza said having been informed by Haku of what happen.

"Yes and I like to hear from you what you know about them and what one of them was sealed in a young boy," Drake said wanting answers.

"Well sit down it will take awhile," Zabuza said as he began telling Drake all that he knew about the tail demons and the people they were sealed inside of.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Depending on what type of Power Sealer is used, it will either seal away chakra till it's undone, last a couple of hours or more, only effects those in the field of effect. And the range of the Power Sealers also depends on what type is being use, from right in front of the user, a few feet, to a mile or so for the big ones.


End file.
